Terri Del Monico
'''Terri Del Monico' (formerly''' Schuester') is a major character on the first and second seasons of ''Glee. She is the ex-wife of Will Schuester. Terri is first introduced as Will's wife. She is a manipulative and parasitic wife, consistently undermining Will and his ambitions. In Season One, she is notorious for faking her pregnancy, after fearing that Will would leave her for another woman. The plan eventually backfires after Will finds out about her fake pregnancy and he ends up leaving her. After several failed attempts at winning Will back during Season Two, she comes to accept that they are over and moves on. Terri was a main character in the first two seasons of Glee before being written out starting in Season Three. She made a cameo appearance in Season Four and she returned for the two-part series finale in Season Six. She is portrayed by Jessalyn Gilsig, who starred in another show for Ryan Murphy. Biography S1= Pilot Terri appears as the nagging wife of Will Schuester who wants to have a baby. At the end of the episode, Terri reveals that she is pregnant. Showmance Terri gets advice from her sister, Kendra Giardi, about raising kids. Later, she visits her OB/GYN and learns that she is having a hysterical pregnancy. However, Terri lies to Will and says they are having a boy. Acafellas Terri attempts to get pregnant by repeatedly having sex with Will, but is unsuccessful. Later, she becomes suspicious of Emma Pillsbury when Will is performing with his boy band, Acafellas. Preggers .]] Terri reveals to Kendra that she is faking her pregnancy. Later, she learns from Will that Quinn Fabray is pregnant and plots with her to have Quinn give the baby to her, so she doesn't have to raise it herself. The Rhodes Not Taken Terri and Will are having dinner together, where Terri lies about her morning sickness. Vitamin D Terri takes on the job as school nurse at McKinley High to spy on Will and Emma. However, Terri is forced to resign after she is caught giving pseudophedrine to the students. Throwdown Terri and Kendra blackmail Dr. Wu into tricking Will with a fake ultrasound after Will makes a surprise appointment. The plan works and Will is left with tears of joy. Ballad Noticing that Rachel Berry is in love with Will, Terri uses this to her advantage by having her do chores around the house. Terri is also seen in a flashback, threatening Suzy Pepper over her crush on Will. Hairography When Quinn begins to have doubts about the plan to give up her baby, Terri has Quinn babysit Kendra's unruly children with Noah Puckerman. Mattress Will finds out about the pregnancy lie and angrily confronts Terri before leaving her. Sectionals Terri reveals to Will that she has been seeing a therapist, and Will tells her that he no longer loves her. Hell-O .]] Terri has moved out of her and Will's apartment, taking all of the DVDs. She returns to pick the last of her DVDs and attempts to drive a wedge between Will and Emma. Funk Terri and Will finalize their divorce. She later employs Puck and Finn Hudson at Sheets-N-Things. After forming a bond, Terri helps Finn with his "funk" assignment for glee club. |-| S2= Britney/Brittany Terri appears in the parking lot and reprimands Will for his extravagant spending. She also tells him she believes they'll get back together some day. The Substitute .]] Terri takes it upon herself to take care of Will after he falls ill. They both sleep together against Will's better judgment. He later tells her not to come by anymore so he can move on. A Very Glee Christmas Terri appears briefly in a flashback during Christmas time. A Night of Neglect Sue Sylvester enlists Terri, along with Sandy Ryerson and Dustin Goolsby, to take down the New Directions. After the other members' attempts fail, Sue relies on Terri to complete the mission. Rumours Terri and Sue plot out how they're going to sabotage New Directions. They manage to trick April Rhodes into wooing Will with a spot on her Broadway show, so the glee club can disband. Funeral Terri recruits Howard Bamboo to hack into Principal Figgins's e-mail, to re-route the glee club's plane tickets to Tripoli. Terri gets second thoughts and helps Will out by getting first-class tickets to New York instead. She then reveals that she got position as manager at a Sheets-N-Things in Miami and tearfully says goodbye to Will. |-| S3= In Season Three, Jessalyn Gilsig was written out of the series. Asian F Emma mentions Terri. Yes/No Terri appears during the recap. Also, Quinn refers to the failed marriage between Will and Terri and Santana mentions her when she asks Mr. Schuester about how he proposed to her. |-| S4= Glee, Actually 's dream.]] Terri appears for the first time since Funeral in Artie Abrams's dream sequence. In an alternate universe where Artie could walk, Terri has successfully manipulated Will with the fake baby, and caused Will to become an alcoholic. |-| S6= 2009 Terri tries to convince Will to get a job as accountant after hearing he took over the glee club. Later she is at Sheets and Things when Rachel visits her and tries to convince her to make Will stay for the glee club but she refuses. Dreams Come True Terri appears near the end of the episode, joining Will, Emma, Burt, Carole, Figgins, and Sheldon to hear Sue's speech. She joins in I Lived performance and share a friendly hug with Will. She last appears on the series with the other Glee Cast. Personality Terri is portrayed as the demanding and nagging wife of Will Schuester. She is shown to be extremely manipulative and selfish, even going as far as lying about being pregnant to keep Will from leaving her. Although she loves Will, she discourages his ambitions, because they get in the way of her plans for their marriage. Although she never truly changes herself as a person, she has shown a caring side, such as getting first-class tickets to New York for the New Directions. Relationships Will Schuester (Werri) ]] Will was Terri's first boyfriend. After graduation, they got married. As the years went on, their marriage began to crumble to the point where Terri lies about being pregnant in order to force Will to stay with her. Terri has also shown that she is very manipulative, trying to find inventive ways to keep Will away from his colleague, Emma Pillsbury. After he learns that Terri lied, he leaves her and claims that he no longer loves her. They get a divorce soon after. After the divorce, Terri makes several attempts to get back together, but eventually accepts the fact that their relationship is over. Years later, when Terri attends the rededication ceremony, she shares a friendly hug with Will and the two end on good terms. Trivia *The name "Terri" comes from Brad Falchuk's old fifth grade school teacher. *In Preggers, when Terri is about to reveal her hysterical pregnancy to her sister, Kendra, the latter asks if the baby is black. This is a reference to Jessalyn Gilsig's role of Gina Russo from Ryan Murphy's previous show Nip/Tuck, where the child she supposedly conceived with Christian Troy ended up being black. * She along with Artie, Carole, Emma, Figgins, Kurt, Mercedes, Noah, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Sue, Tina, and Will are the only characters to appear in the first and last episode. Gallery 300px-TerriSeason2.jpg TerriFinn.png Terrischuester.jpg 10_Glee_Actually_(HD).mkv_snapshot_04.52_-2014.01.11_10.11.51-.jpg TerriFinn.png Glee_18-jessalyn-matthew_0992_lyf.jpg Will-Emma.Terri.PNG B843E2C8-27C6-48A6-BE8D-8AAEC760467A_extra.jpg Glee-glee-6211868-1922-2560.jpg gleejessalyngilsigterrifixed_thumb.jpg terri.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0171.jpg terri_schuester.jpg Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Jessalyn.jpg TerVitD.JPG TerVitDIII.JPG Willterri.png Will-and-Terri-glee-8606760-332-498.jpg Imagesjdfkljasdfl.jpg Glee8888.jpg Glee328888.jpg Glee-sub12.jpg Glee-jessalyn-gilsig-matthew-morrison-substitute-320.jpg Glee-glee-7962236-1418-2048.jpg Glee-FOX-Showmance-5.jpg F588888.jpg 091006Glee-21.jpg 2-7-terri-will.png Terri-Schuester.jpg Glee51234.jpg tumblr_m5l1gaRdCj1r0j221o1_500.gif GLEEEp217Sc36-1302206614.jpg Terrifinn.jpg Werrivitamind.jpg Werrifuneral.png Terriquinn1.png Tumblr n0pjkq0lTG1trk9rwo2 250.gif Tumblr n0pjkq0lTG1trk9rwo1 250.gif tumblr_n5daqvVL2N1sh02vzo1_250t1.gif tumblr_n5daqvVL2N1sh02vzo2_250t2.gif tumblr_n5daqvVL2N1sh02vzo3_250t3.gif tumblr_n5daqvVL2N1sh02vzo4_250t4.gif terri season 1.png terri season 1 quinn.png Quotes